The Power of Love
by plasticLOVEx
Summary: Title based on the song by Celine Dion. Oliver and Miley have been dating for a year now but he's leaving for Maine the whole summer. A lonely Miley meets a new guy, will he interfear with their relationship? Read and find out!
1. Black Hoodie on the Bathroom Floor

**I DON'T own Hannah Montana!**

**My first chapter, I hope you all like it. Review and I'll post more!**

The rain came down like bullets and it was too late to be doing this.

She glanced at her silver watch as the big hand moved to the 6. It was nine thirty p.m. As she swung on the bench attached to the porch, she sadly looked out to the falling hail. There was a sort of chill that gave her goose bumps and the humidity made her palms sweat.

"Hey," he quietly said as he poked his head out the front door. Miley could barely hear him over the loud slaps of rain falling into puddles.

Miley forced a smile and patted the bench, the signal for him to sit down next to her. They rocked back and forth for a moment. Miley stared straight ahead at the side of the Malibu mansion she called home. He was twiddling his thumbs and looking to his right at the usual summer weather.

"So, what are you gonna do this summer without me?" he asked, breaking the silence that filled the air. The thunder storm seemed to be building.

Oliver, her wonderful boyfriend, he'd be gone, for the whole summer. With the exception of the last week in August before school started up. They'd be entering their first year of college. But the summer, that gave them hardly any time together. Miley shrugged to answer his question.

"It'll be pretty dull here without me, huh?" he asked, once again trying to make some form of conversation. She nodded and he frowned.

"Look Miles, I'm gonna miss you too. But I'll be back before you know it." he said putting an arm around her. She looked up at him.

"Why do you have to go for so long?" she asked sadly.

"Hey don't blame me, blame my parents. They're the ones who decided I'd go with them. And if it were up to me, I'd only go for a few weeks." he explained.

Oliver's parents certainly weren't pushovers. If they wanted Oliver to do something, Oliver would have to do it. And very soon they'd be leaving for Maine. They went every year and since Oliver was going off to college in a few months, his parents wanted to spend as much time with him as they possibly could.

"Well then I guess I'll see you at the end of August." she said, trying to sound like she would be okay. It mustn't have been very convincing because he embraced her in a hug and kissed her on the cheek.

"Everything will be fine," he whispered in her ear, and it sent a warm feeling shooting into her like a sparkler. She loved hearing his voice.

Miley hugged him as if he would disappear forever if she let go, and sighed when they finally pulled away.

"Oliver the plane leaves in an hour! We gotta go!" Mr. Oken yelled from inside the black Expedition. He got up and made his way to the SUV.

"Oliver, wait!" she cried when he stepped off the last step of the porch. She didn't know why she was in the pathetic, needy mood. She was desperate for him. Maybe it was because she knew her summer was going to be utterly depressing without him. Not to mention her other best friend, Lilly was going away in a few weeks on a family vacation to Hawaii. But she also knew, no matter how many phone calls and text messages she'd receive, she was going to miss him terribly.

He looked back as she jumped into his arms. At this point, she couldn't hold back and she felt warm tears run down her cheeks. She was thankful it was still raining so maybe he wouldn't notice. But that couldn't cover up the upset expression on her face. He kissed her while she embraced him in the biggest hug she could possibly give.

"I gotta go," he sighed looking back at his father's impatient expression. She looked up at him and studied the sorrow in his eyes. They gazed upon each other for a couple seconds and then she let go of his hand. She stood silently as she watched him climb into the car soaking wet. She listened to Mr. Oken's faint screams as Oliver trudged water onto the leather interior. Miley had to laugh, same old Oliver.

The family pulled away, out of the driveway, and down the block until the headlights were out of sight. It left her alone in the pouring rain. She waited a moment, to take it all in, and then decided to take a walk on the beach, only because it was sprinkling now.

She put the hood of the black hoodie she was wearing up and started walking along the sidewalk. She looked down at her feet as they took each step and put her hands in the front pocket. When she reached the back of the Connor's house, which was nearly half a mile away from Miley's, she decided to go home.

When she saw herself in the mirror in the bathroom upstairs, she was a bit shocked. She looked like she'd just been electrocuted and was back from the dead. Her eyeliner and mascara had run down her face and squiggly lines and looked like it had dried that way, her hair could pass for a small dog, and on top of that she looked like she had been doing crack for the past three years. And the black hoodie didn't do anything to help. _I guess this is what losing your boyfriend for three months will do to ya. Imagine breaking up with him!_

Miley couldn't even think about that, so she turned the sink on and splashed some cool water on her face to clear the evidence that she was clearly on the verge of depression. She carelessly got water all over the counter and some on the floor too, but left it there. Then she turned the water off because she heard something. She realized it was AFI, or rather her cell phone ringing. She walked into her room and rummaged around to find it.

"Hello?" she asked in a tired, _I-don't-want-to-talk-to-you_ kind of voice.

"Hey are you okay?" Miley's best friend, Lilly asked referring to the fact that

Oliver left for Maine. Good ole' Lilly, always there.

"I don't know," Miley responded as she sat on the floor and leaned against the wall.

"That bad, huh?" she asked sounding concerned.

"Even worse than you think," Miley said as she rested her head on the corner of the pink wall.

"I'm sorry," she said softly. _Easy for her to say! She had no idea how bad it was! Lilly didn't have anyone to miss, and plus, she would be going to Hawaii this summer while Miley stayed home all summer with absolutely no one._

"Yeah, me too." Miley replied, so soft it was almost a whisper.

"Hey, why don't you come over? We could eat Ben and Jerry's and watch movies until we fall asleep." Lilly offered sounding perkier. Miley smiled to herself. She had no energy to get herself to Lilly's.

"Well… okay. I'll take a shower and be there in about half an hour." She said.

"Okay, see you then!" the girls hung up and Miley threw the soggy hoodie on the bathroom floor.


	2. You put a Smile on my Face

**Okay, here's chapter 2! Thanks for the reviews, you guys rock!**

**Oh and once again, I don't own Hannah Montana.**

Miley was tired when she woke up the next morning, like she hadn't gotten enough sleep. She was surprised when she looked at the clock and learned she had gotten 9 solid hours in. She looked to her right and saw Lilly laying on her back with her mouth open. Miley smiled to herself. She thought about calling Oliver.

Suddenly, like magic, Miley's cell phone rang. She desperately hoped it was Oliver.

"What happened?" Lilly asked turning over to face Miley. Miley ignored her. She looked at her phone and realized it was just her dad.

"Hey dad, what's up?" she asked sounding disappointed and annoyed at the same time.

"Hannah CD signing in two hours," he said simply. Miley could hear Jackson in the background playing one of his stupid video games.

"Shit," she whispered to herself.

"Be there in a few minutes," she said as she hung up the phone and dropped it on Lilly's nightstand.

"Where are you going?" Lilly asked as Miley threw her Reef flip-flops on and grabbed her overnight bag and toothbrush.

"Hannah thing," Miley rolled her eyes and Lilly rubbed her own and squinted at the bright afternoon sun that shined through the window.

"I'll call you later." Miley said with a frustrated sigh. Miley and Lilly hugged and she headed home.

Miley stepped inside her front door. The room was filled with the spicy aroma of spaghetti and garlic bread. Lunch on the stove helped remind her that it was already 12:30.

"Miles, lunch in ten." Mr. Stewart said from the kitchen.

"And take a shower, you smell like Rocky Road ice cream and wet dog." Jackson said as she walked past him.

"Is that supposed to be an insult?" Miley asked as she continued up the stairs.

"That depends!" Jackson shouted obnoxiously because she was all the way up the stairs now.

After lunch, Miley stepped into the "Hannah Closet" and changed into jeans and a light purple dressy t-shirt. As she sat in the limo on the way to the CD signing, she checked her phone and realized she had one new voicemail.

"Hey, it's Oliver. Just calling to see what's up. This trip is so boring. I wish I were back in Malibu with you. Well, I guess you're busy, so call me back when you get this!" Beep. She excitedly called him back.

"I'm Oliver Oken, and may I say that you are smokin'!" he said into the phone.

"You're not so bad yourself." Miley said back as a smile crept upon her face.

"Thanks, I do what I can." Oliver said and it made Miley laugh.

"So how are you?" Miley asked and shifted so she was sitting criss-cross-apple-sauce on the black leather seat.

"Bored stiff, hope things are better there." He said.

"Besides you being gone, they're about the same." She said looking out the window at the big buildings and palm trees.

"You may be bored but my mom is making me go shopping with her today." Oliver said.

"Well that doesn't seem so bad…."

"She needs new bras and undies," he said.

"I can see the problem," she replied quickly.

"I know," he said sounding frustrated.

"I have a Hannah CD signing and I'm here so I have to go. I'll talk to you later." Miley said as the limo driver drove around the back of the CD mega-store.

"Okay, have fun." Oliver said. Miley smiled.

"I'll be thinking of you," Miley giggled.

"I know, I know," Oliver said. He didn't sound happy, but Miley knew there was a smile on his face.

"Now go work you hand off," Oliver said.

"Okay, bye," Miley said and she hung up the phone. She entered the store with a big smile on her face, but it was completely real.


	3. Who Knew Shells would Lead to this?

**Okay, get ready for the most exciting chapter yet. I said _yet_. And I'll try to get chapter four up later tonight or tomorrow. Oh and the weather in chapter one, it just sounded better with rain. And you actually _can _have a thunderstorm in the summer. **

**Luvs-Mitchel-Musso: Thank you! Here's your update!**

**Strawberry-krushed: I know it's kind of dull right now. I just had to get rid of the basic junk first. Make sure to read chapter three, it starts to get better. **

**WhiteRose6136: Here's your update! Keep reading and you'll soon find out.**

"So, have you spoken to Oliver yet?" Lilly asked. The two teens were at the beach the next afternoon, lying on their towels getting a tan.

"Yep," Miley answered with a smile. Just thinking about him gave her chills and tingles that no one else could make happen. But talking about him made her feel so invincible and free that she wanted to fly away.

"So that's why you're in such a great mood." Lilly said.

"I'm _always _in a good mood," Miley admitted.

"Good point," Lilly replied cheerfully. "Remember the time we had to go to the retirement home and bake the old people cookies? They were all over your oatmeal raisin batch but my chocolate chips were hardly touched!" Lilly's smile finally turned to a frown.

"Please, Lilly, don't let a crowd of old people bring you down. And besides, it's all in the smile." Miley said admiring herself and smiling at nothing in particular.

"Whatever," Lilly said rolling her eyes. Lilly's cell phone rang and she dusted the sand off of it before she answered it. Lilly was pissed off when she hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" Miley asked.

"My mother." she said annoyed.

"Apparently I have a doctor's appointment _right now _so I need to leave _immediately_." Lilly said mimicking her mother's words and dusting her towel off.

"Okay, see ya later," Miley said giving her friend a hug. Then she walked away, towel in hand.

Miley sighed, looking out to the clear, blue salt water that went on for miles. Finally, she put her shorts on and decided to go look for shells out of pure boredom. As she predicted, that got very old very quickly. She wouldn't know what to do with a pile of shells so why bother anyway? She already had bags full and they hadn't been touched for years. But she didn't turn around, only kept walking in a blank stare along the shore, thinking about Oliver, about all the fun times that they had together. Her fondest memory was when they took a walk about a year ago, remembering how awkward it had been since they weren't dating yet. But then she just couldn't contain herself any longer, and reached up and kissed him for the first time ever – the moment they knew they'd be together for a long, long time. She smiled to herself, as if she were reliving it.

_Ouch._

Miley fell to the ground, so much for the magic moment. Within a second the entire memory was gone.

"Are you okay?" someone asked.

She looked up at the person, their body glistening in the sun. She was confused. She had never seen this person before.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Miley said blushing. It was a guy. Around her age, maybe a little bit older. Not by much though. She stood up and brushed herself off, feeling incredibly stupid.

"I'm Sam," he said with a wide grin.

"I'm Miley," she smiled.

"Miley? Interesting, I've never heard a name like that before." Sam said and she didn't know if he was being sarcastic or if he meant what he said. She blushed and looked down at her feet. She hated it when people 'complimented' her name. It was annoying, and she sometimes wished she was Jane or something.

"So Miley, do you live around here?" Sam asked as they started walking at a steady pace.

"Yep, but I don't think I've seen you around before." she said flicking a small shell off her hand.

"That's because I don't live around here. I'm from New York," Sam said.

"Cool, so what brings you here?" Miley asked.

"Well, I'm on summer vacation, my parents live around here." Sam said. Parents? How old _was _this guy?

"Oh, well you're gonna love it here in Malibu. There's so much to do." Miley said with a smile.

"You never get bored with it?" he asked.

"No way, I love it here. I wouldn't live anywhere else in the world." Miley said with a smile. _Well, maybe Tennessee._

She looked into Sam's eyes. They were as blue as the ocean. He towered over her by maybe four inches and she had to tilt her head up to look at his face. It was funny she was noticing his features for the first time. He had beautiful, shaggy, dirty blonde hair, obviously the highlights were from the sun, a sexy, golden tan, and not a bad body either.

_I never knew looking for shells would lead to this… wait a minute, what am I saying?!_

"Can I walk you home?"

Miley stuttered. All the sudden her throat felt unusually dry, though she knew she was hydrated. Her palms suddenly started to sweat and she didn't know what to do with herself, so forget about knowing what the hell to say. This was unusual for her, she only felt this when she had a bad case of butterflies in her stomach. And she couldn't deny it, she felt that.

"Yeah, sure,"


End file.
